


【授权翻】赌约 第六章

by yezz9159



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezz9159/pseuds/yezz9159
Summary: 1
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻】赌约 第六章

标题：More Than One Way to Win（赌约）

作者：scullymurphy

分级：M

链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242051/chapters/50577767#workskin

  
第六章：第五周

自从德拉科意识到他对格兰杰的感情不仅仅是演戏，他们的作秀就变得更加折磨——特别是，他还不知道她对他是什么感觉。

那场“浪漫”约会剩下的时间进行得很顺利。这次他们在三把扫帚店占据了一个卡座，但是没有面对面坐着而是并排坐在一起， 格兰杰挤到他身边——在酒吧的几个小时里，她一直凑的很近，这让他饱受折磨。。

他们大笑，聊天，甚至谈到一些很严肃的话题，比如战争以及战后的影响。德拉科几次为曾经的事情道歉，而格兰杰毫不在意地挥挥手——“我越思考这些问题，就越觉得我们只是这个成人游戏里的棋子，哈利、罗恩和我， 特别是你。”这小小的评论比魔法部强制他接受的几小时的心理治疗都要让他觉得安慰。

然后他们兴致勃勃地开始争论巫师司法系统是否允许平反（格兰杰—赞成，马尔福—反对，考虑到他有直系亲属正在狱中，这一态度其实相当有趣），从而引发了另一场争论，关于摄魂怪之吻是否应该成为惩治犯罪行为的手段（格兰杰—反对，马尔福—见鬼地当然赞同）

在其他人看来这可能不够浪漫，但对他而言，一边大声说她是个妄想症的理想主义者，一边听她大叫着说他是个“不做研究的愤世嫉俗的笨蛋”着实让人兴奋。他也用不着刻意掩饰炙热的目光和触碰她的渴望——反而可以用手臂圈住她——埋首她甜美的发香。。。

几品脱下肚后，她还说他“疯狂地迷人，”这实在让他心情愉悦。

“但是不要想太多，德拉科，”她大笑，冲他摇摇手指。他当时真的好想亲她。

这时西奥和女韦斯莱出现并且加入他们，事情变得。。。有趣，事实上，他们都喝醉了，然后四个人一起在昏淡的晚霞中，迎着12月呵气成霜的凛冽空气，走回城堡。快分开的时候，西奥磨蹭着不肯离开，德拉科则抓住机会把格兰杰拉进一处壁龛里完成了他们第二次公开接吻，真是令人十分满意的小插曲。格兰杰似乎也很享受。如果他在没人的时候这么做她会是什么反应？他真的很想知道。

这真是该死的煎熬，不是吗？

因为上周，他实打实地亲到她好几回——或者是她亲他。不过总是有观众在场。尽管内心深处有个小小的声音希冀地认为，也许格兰杰也一直在寻找机会。比方说周三去魔药课的路上，她差不多是把他撞到墙上。她说她看到西奥在走廊的尽头，但德拉科什么也没看见——这绝不是抱怨。但真的，他们不需要再说服西奥他们正打得火热。

他们只需要说服他，他们上床了

这就是为什么今天，他在自己的房间里，伪装他们做#ai的场景——这对他已经饱受折磨的身体绝对是一次极大的考验。

计划很简单。德拉科知道女韦斯莱今晚有魁地奇训练，所以他邀请西奥和布雷斯过来喝酒，用上了一瓶罕见的年份古老的威士忌做诱饵。不过当然啦，当两位巫师到达的时候，门会被锁上，房间将“不小心”没被静音，他和格兰杰会在里面奉献一出精彩的表演——或者准确点说——“声”演。

德拉科用魔杖把床移开一点，拉出来一张椅子，又把床推进去。他看向窗外又看看钟，她随时就到。这时，一阵轻柔的敲门声响起。他打开门。。。下巴惊掉到地上。

是格兰杰，当然。但见鬼地，她穿的是什么？大脑告诉他她穿着一条很短的——非常短——腰上缀着蕾丝花边的伞裙，看上去就像该死的腰封。还有，见鬼地，她竟然穿着一双高到大腿的黑丝，他感觉自己完蛋了。太难了。他迅速调整脸上的表情，但她已经看到了。

“怎么了！？”她暴躁地说着跨过门槛，随手关上门。

“你的服装。。。你是不是真的想勾引我？”他试图露出若无其事的微笑。

“哈。。这是金妮的注意。以防万一布雷斯或者西奥看到我离开。这样会更可信。这不是我通常的风格，我知道。有点过头了。”她不安地扭动着低头看看自己。

“不，你看上去棒极了。”oops.不管怎样，管它呢——他现在喜欢她，不是吗。也许应该说出内心的想法。

她脸红地睁大眼睛。“真的吗？谢谢。我不确定能否驾驭这种'性感小野猫'的风格。”

“不，你一如既往地很擅长，格兰杰。最高分。”

她大笑起来。紧张的情绪似乎消散。

他拍拍手掌，“好了。那么他们会在15分钟之后到。”

两人开始忙着进入角色。再看到他们第一次碰面时做的注释德拉科忍不住偷笑——那似乎是好久之前的事了。德拉科不敢相信现在他已经这么了解她。事实上，当她变出一个酒杯问他要不要先放松一下的时候，他甚至都没感到惊讶。

两人都喝了几口，然后格兰杰掏出一只伸缩耳放到门下，西奥和布雷斯过来的时候他们立马就能知道。

“那么你真的能让这事听上去可信吗？”德拉科斜眼看她。他知道他已经准备好迎接挑战。。但她有没有过经验？

“呃，没问题，”她瞪他一眼。她可能不是处女。该死韦斯莱真是个幸运的滚蛋（这绝对是敬意的评论）。“我是说，我曾经有过。。”她飞快地点点头，脸颊再次飞上红晕，“你知道，我有过。而且有一部特别著名的麻瓜电影。那是我最喜欢的电影之一。所以即使我没有经验，也知道应该怎么办”

他举起双手微笑着说，“我相信你，格兰杰。”

这时伸缩耳里传来脚步声，夹杂着斗嘴的声音。她眼睛睁大递给他一个眼神，一把喝光杯子里的酒，伸直肩膀，大声呻银他的名字。很大声。

德拉科的小第第——显然没有收到演习通知——立刻做出反应。他严厉地告诫它要保持低调，集中注意力投入表演。但这比他想象的难多了，由于格兰杰一声尖过一声的呻银，特别是每次德拉科用拳头敲门或者用魔杖把床头板撞在墙上的时候。

其实这相当有趣。她开始在床上跳，每次弹起的时候还大喊“f*u*c*k！ me!”

这段结束后，他开始拍自己的大腿模拟打屁股的声音，脸上还挂着邪恶的笑容。她张大嘴巴冲他摇摇手指，无声地说，“你这个滚蛋！”

于是她报复性地开始大声胡言乱语“哦，daddy，是的！”“哦，德拉科，我觉得我不行，太大了”

然后她走到门边（他绝对能听到那两个该死的变态就在那偷听）轻声问他想she在她的胸口，还是屁股上，“因为我都可以”。德拉科努力咬住嘴唇忍住笑。

终于，在他们变得过分夸张甚至露馅之前，他做出一个结束的手势，她点点头，发出一声激烈的又心满意足的呻吟。再一次，他向自己的小弟弟解释这不是真的——同时在心里默默提醒自己不要忘记去找那部麻瓜电影。

结束之后她说什么要去冲澡之类的“好把这些冲掉。”他怒瞪她一眼，她冲他吐吐舌头闪进他的卫生间。他弄乱头发，解开衬衫扣子，松开腰带，然后猛地打开房间门。

他伸出头，布雷斯和西奥夸张地一下子弹开，装作在大厅里闲逛的样子。

“你们两个蠢货在这干什么？”德拉科做出“上气不接下气而且心烦意乱的样子。”

“我们是过来跟你碰面的，你这滚蛋。”哦太好了，西奥听上去心情烦闷。

“哦，对。呃，抱歉——这会儿有点忙”他扬起脑袋朝房间里挑挑眉毛。

“谁在里面，德拉科？”布雷斯冲西奥露出懒洋洋的笑容，旋即收到了一串眼刀。

就在这时，背后传来格兰杰的声音，“德拉科，你在干什么？要是你想在我离开之前再享受一次我的口#huo，我们现在就得开始做魔药作业了。”

德拉科感觉自己的脸绷紧，西奥的眼睛瞪得像茶盘一样圆，而布雷斯开始大笑。“回头见”他说着砰地一声关上门。

德拉科转过身迅速给房间施了静音咒，他和格兰杰终于可以放声大笑了。他笑得撑不住滑倒在床柱边。

“老天啊，你真应该看看西奥的脸。”他喘着气，终于能够说出完整的话。

“我说那句话的时候差点没控制住。”格兰杰背靠着门，一样笑不可遏。

“想想我吧！我和他们面对面站着。”他摸一把眼泪撑着床柱站起来走向她。他侧着头眯起眼睛说，“你冲掉了吗？”

她抬起下巴露出领口，“有遗漏的吗？”

德拉科低头看看他，笑容渐渐消失。

操。他意识到两个人在这个施了静咒的房间离得好近——他衣冠不整，而她穿着该死的直到大腿跟的黑丝，敞开衣领，邀请他看她的胸。

他感觉自己一动不动地盯着她抬起的脸庞——特别是她漂亮的嘴唇，这双刚刚发出了让人心 神荡漾的声音的嘴唇。

他们目光紧锁—她的瞳孔颜色加深，笑容也慢慢淡去。时间好像静止了，她沉醉于他的目光，贝齿轻咬。

德拉科深吸一口气，眨眨眼。他低下头靠向她。他会阻止他吗？

不，应该她不会。因为她的手指已经攀上他解开的胸膛，轻抚着他裸露的肌肤，好像自己控制不住自己。去他的，他长出一口气压向她并捕获她的唇，她也做出相同的反应。

她抱住他的腰和后背，拇指抚弄着他。他把双手埋进她浓密的发间，把她拉得更近，而她已经被压在门上不能更近了。舌头触碰——开始是试探性地，很快饥渴地缠绕在一起——德拉科完全沉浸在纯粹的欲望中。他偏转她的头，双唇探向她的脖子，吮吸着她的肌肤，她半叹息半呻吟着说出他的名字，这比假装出来的声音要美妙百倍千倍。

不知道过了多久，他正准备带她走向他的床的时候，一声巨响从身后传来，两人惊吓得分开。

“操”德拉科愤怒地看向无辜的门板，门外传来潘西响亮的恼人的长腔。他想起来他告诉她今晚会帮她完成变形作业。

“稍等一下”他大喊，眼睛看着满脸通红的格兰杰。她滑出他的怀抱，抓起自己的包，转过身深吸一口气。她似乎想说什么，但又抿紧了嘴巴。

她再次张口，“好了，我们。。。回头见，”她低下头去抓门把手。他伸出手臂挡住她。

“格兰杰，”他开口，但她推开了他，挤出房间，快速冲进走廊。

他目送她离去，但她没有回头。


End file.
